


Grown in light

by Mazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola riflessione spassionata sull’amore, sul possesso e sull’orgoglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown in light

Mi rivolto ancora una volta nel letto alla disperata ricerca di una nuova posizione comoda che mi concili il sonno, ma invano: il solo risultato che ottengo, è di far sfuggire via il tepore del quale con fatica ero riuscito ad impregnare il mio adorato cantuccio. Fattore che in questo caso si rivela un buon alleato per il ticchettio del grosso orologio da muro che ho di fronte, sottile sobillatore di angoscia a pari merito… A metà mattinata avrei un esame, io, ma questo è difficile da far capire al mio cervello, abituato di solito a spegnersi quando ormai quasi albeggia, a concedermi un quieto oblio da cui sarei strappato a forza solo a metà giornata.  
Mi sono sentito cretino a sufficienza, guardando le lancette fosforescenti roteare nel buio compiendo giri completi più e più volte, dunque mi arrendo e mi rimetto in piedi. Sono quasi le sei.  
Scendo le scale che portano al piano inferiore con una grazia che durante le ore diurne mi sarebbe insolita, con l’accortezza silenziosa di chi è abituato a muoversi quando tutto il resto della casa dorme, immerso nell’oscurità. M’infilo in cucina e lì ritorno me stesso, le mie movenze riacquistano la consueta goffaggine: per poco non finisco contro l’anta di un mobile dimenticata aperta. Sarò pure avvezzo al buio, ma ancora non ho imparato a guardarci attraverso.  
Soffoco un’imprecazione e, infine, raggiungo la finestra: la spalanco senza indugiare oltre, e permetto all’aria ghiacciata di questa notte d’inizio Gennaio di ritemprarmi. Sono deliziato. Ho sempre adorato il freddo.  
Metto a soqquadro la credenza fino a quando non salta fuori il pacchetto con le mie bustine di the preferite. Penso che, per una volta tanto, le paranoie di mio fratello non sono poi tanto inammissibili: questa sua nuova passione per le miscele di the di gran marca alla fin fine mi torna utile. Basta che lui non venga mai a sapere dei miei piccoli furti…  
Mi lascio ricadere stancamente su di una sedia, già fisicamente spossato dopo un paio di minuti, e aspetto che l’acqua si metta a bollire.  
Mai dare alla mia testa l’agio di restare disoccupata. La preoccupazione più immediata sarebbe per l’esame, ma mi sento sufficientemente preparato da decidere di rimandare l’accettabile panico direttamente a quando avrò davanti il professore. In questo momento mi sento davvero strano: la mancanza di riposo non mi permette di ragionare per bene, seguendo l’accettabile filo logico di una riflessione sensata, e abbassa le difese della mia coscienza come se effettivamente fossi ancora preda del dormiveglia, lì lì dal concedermi di richiudere gli occhi a tempo determinato.  
Riemerge il rimorso, ma prima di tutto la frustrazione. La _frustrazione_ , sì, derivata da amor proprio ferito più che dalla presa di coscienza della mia incapacità in generale. Stupido, stramaledetto orgoglio…  
E’ successo di nuovo: ho ferito ancora una volta chi amavo, pur rendendomi conto che non aveva alcuna colpa effettiva riguardo a ciò di cui lo accusavo. Palese, il mio puerile bisogno di richiamare un’attenzione che si era voltata altrove per più di qualche istante concesso. E tutto questo in nome di un’ossessione fattasi oramai tanto effimera che i tempi in cui potevo almeno sperare di sfiorarla tra le dita assumono quasi l’impronta di un sogno, tra i miei ricordi. Uno di quelli che si stanno facendo un attimo prima di essere rapiti al sonno dalla realtà, che rimangono riflessi ancora per qualche istante sulle nostre iridi acquose prima di essere spazzati via da un battito di ciglia assonnato e inconsapevole.  
Ciò che più mi sconvolge, forse, è che in fondo tutto si sta ripetendo esattamente come allora. Una persona coerente con sé stessa dovrebbe essere capace d’imparare dai propri errori, specie da quelli più stupidi; io no. Tant’è vero che le parole d’accusa e pena che _Lui_ mi ha scagliato contro ieri ricalcano in maniera paurosamente fedele ciò che l’ _Altro_ mi disse a suo tempo, l’angosciante dolore che mi riversò addosso lasciandomi stupito, sofferente, ma pure sadicamente compiaciuto nel riscontrare una forma effettiva di _potere_ che neppure sospettavo di possedere. E considera che loro due non hanno mai avuto modo di conoscersi, naturalmente.  
Non ho un animo granché audace, lo sai…? Sì, certo te ne sarai accorto. Sei fin troppo arguto, quando ti conviene. Ma io? Grandi paroloni sempre pronti, ma mai un riscontro effettivo. Un fuggi fuggi continuo. Sono sempre stato capace di fingermi forte solo quando c’era stretta necessità di rassicurare chi si dimostrava addirittura più terrorizzato di me. A lungo sono stato convinto che le chiare manifestazioni d’affetto dell’Altro fossero da considerarsi come un sinonimo della sua debolezza, come la fretta con la quale mi riempiva di scuse dopo che avevamo litigato, indipendentemente da chi avesse ragione e chi torto. Era dolce e desideroso di conforto quanto un cucciolo abbandonato alla sua personale desolazione. E quando mi raccontò di aver fatto amicizia con te lo fece con un tale candore, senza accorgersi minimamente di come davvero mi sentissi, che non ebbi cuore di palesare la mia invidia e quanto in quel momento lo stessi odiando. Ferocemente. Non mi ha più parlato di te, dunque non so come si siano messe le cose tra voi.  
Con Lui invece è stato tutto diverso fin dal principio. In più casi ci siamo pizzicati a vicenda; mi ha becchettato, punto sul vivo con una tale abilità nell’illuminare i miei lampanti difetti, le mie volute mancanze, da spingermi a trattenere a stento frecciate velenose. A volte non le ho trattenute affatto. Non che mi sia mai fatto conoscere per il mio buon carattere, ammettiamolo… Ma non credevo di fare tali danni, lo giuro! Ero sicuro che fosse troppo maturo rispetto a me per prendere in considerazione i miei scoppi nevrotici nevrosi ingiustificati, ma poi si è fatto uscire di bocca all’improvviso che il mio comportamento non gli ha procurato che dolore. Me l’ha detto con una tale amarezza da riempirmi di vergogna… _L'eterno ritorno dell'uguale_. Oh. Mio. Dio. Sono sbagliato io, me li vado a cercare col lanternino, oppure fungo da calamita difettata per questi particolarissimi esemplari di esseri umani?  
Mi piacerebbe poterti addossare almeno una piccola parte di responsabilità, ma il guaio è che, non avendo mai neppure minimamente sospettato dei miei sentimenti per te, non potresti di conseguenza intuire fino a che punto sei inconsapevolmente coinvolto nella faccenda. Almeno _spero_ che tu non lo abbia capito: l’unica consolazione che mi resta è sapere che almeno la faccia è salva.  
Ora come ora, dell’antica emozione che animasti in me resta soltanto un’indefinibile pulsione, che pare divertirsi a giocare a ping-pong rimbalzando tra un’indifferenza troppo ostinata per apparire realistica e un isterico tentativo di prolungare le nostre eventuali conversazioni occasionali. Proprio come con una droga della quale si è smesso di fare uso, mi basta un solo assaggio dell’antica ebbrezza per ritornarne totalmente schiavo.  
Non è stato un colpo di fulmine, come piace dire a qualcuno, eppure sono convinto che sarei riuscito ad amarti in maniera altrettanto folle perfino se non avessi avuto l’opportunità di vederti in faccia una singola volta: la _parola_ , era la tua infallibile arma. I tuoi discorsi solenni mi entravano da un orecchio per uscire dall’altro, e intanto m’inquinavano il cervello. Sai che col tempo, a freddo, sono riuscito a cogliervi una vaga seriosità eccessiva di fondo? Io mi esprimerò anche in maniera troppo complessa in certi casi, ma a te in compenso manca quel pizzico di frivolezza di fondo che ci rende tutti più umani. E più accessibile perfino per me, dal basso della mia condizione. Ok, forse coi tuoi amici, con la persona di cui sei innamorato, ti comporti in maniera più rilassata, ma non guasterebbe ricordare che una statua di marmo, per quanto stupende siano le fattezze che raffigura, resta sempre pur sempre troppo gelida per risultare piacevole da abbracciare…  
Ma il sospetto più grave resta proprio quello: potrei non essere mai stato veramente alla tua altezza. Le attenzioni che ogni tanto mi dedicasti sono forse state tutte di circostanza? Il dubbio resta. Mi chiedo però se tu abbia mai pensato a quanto questa tua magnanimità potesse ferirmi: contornato da un gruppetto di tuoi pari, scelti presumo dopo un’accurata selezione, non fai altro che cantare dall’alto il tuo soave lamento e inneggiare la forza che vi lega. Per tutti gli altri, compreso me, è concesso solo qualche generoso cenno fatto col capo, una risposta stringata strettamente funzionale al suo scopo. Sei libero di scegliere chi frequentare, senza dubbio, ma sarei felice se prima o poi potessi sperimentare sulla tua stessa pelle un’imparzialità di uguale portata, un rifiuto di pura e sdegnata sufficienza da parte di qualcuno che desideri con ardore da oltre due anni. Sì, è così: la mia ammirazione che non aveva fine verso di te, lentamente, inizia già a scemare in favore di una sorda ira scaturita direttamente dall’insoddisfazione.  
Quando ancora l’orgoglio e la disperazione mi reggevano, per una volta ebbi il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo e, guardandoti fisso negli occhi, a rischio di perdermici, narrai una storia tanto tragica e bella da non poter essere altro che vera, seppur nelle sue labirintiche forzature. L’ultimo canto del cigno, dopo in quale non poteva esserci che il nulla o il totalmente diverso. In qualche modo un po’ tutti fiutarono quella sottigliezza. Il messaggio colpì anche te fra gli altri, o almeno così mi dicesti, ma presumo che tu non abbia mai compreso che le mie parole più terribilmente realistiche e graffianti non fossero altro che una confessione diretta a te e all’Altro. O, per essere più precisi, a me, a te, e a chi mi ha trattenuto dall’impazzire sul serio a causa della tua cecità. Un piccolo pegno per il mio abbandono, e l’ammissione davanti al mondo intero della mia prostrazione interiore.  
  
 _Ho un debito non indifferente nei tuoi confronti._  
  
Non sono mai riuscito a decifrare quella frase, e ho avuto troppa paura per chiederti di farlo al posto mio. In genere ero io, quello che si esprimeva per enigmi, e neppure troppo velati. Tu sei sempre stato un giocoliere della parola, un incantatore di serpenti dalle cui labbra nascevano suoni seducenti capaci d’indurre tutti a fermarsi, stringendo attorno ai loro colli imbelli un laccio dolce come una favola, ingannandoli fino a quando la vita non veniva spremuta via da loro senza che neppure se ne rendessero conto. Io, all’opposto, sono sempre stato tanto diretto da apparire spesso brusco se non offensivo. Ma io amo i litigi: è il modo più congeniale che conosca per parlare a cuore aperto a qualcuno. Solo per te ho recuperato una maschera d’ipocrisia che solitamente m’infastidisce riscontrare appiccicata suoi volti altrui. Ma che potevo farci? Tu comunque non avresti mai potuto accettare il mio amore. Sono certo che non parlasti a mio proposito, quella volta, ma quelle tue frasi di palpabile disgusto arrivarono a ferire le mie orecchie. Non ho mai pensato che si trattasse di una questione di bigottismo, o semplicemente della mia incapacità di scindere un’emozione dall’altra, specie se il muro che per convenzione le dovrebbe separare è tanto sottile: in te pensavo che avrei trovato il mio completamento, punto e basta. Poco importa che tu sia del mio stesso sesso, o che non potrò mai averti veramente… e l’ho sempre saputo. Ma ci saranno sempre quel paio di misteri insoluti, per ciò che mi riguarda, pure se ormai ho perso ogni speranza.  
  
Con queste incertezze a turbarmi ho chiuso gli occhi, e quando ho risollevato le palpebre non c’era più niente, te compreso. L’oscurità era calata sulla fine del mio mondo, quello che mi ero costruito col vostro aiuto e nel cui grembo ero solito trovare rifugio illusorio, cosicché non mi rimase altra scelta se non quella di fermarmi come tanti altri oppure di proseguire per una strada alternativa. Nel mio piccolo, tra le polveri di una maceria e l’altra, resto un _guerriero_ , e facendo forza sul mio antico ardore decisi di riprendere il viaggio nel buio giurandomi di avere ancora sufficiente forza in corpo per avanzare da solo anche lì, dove non bastava allungare le mani nella foschia per tastare qualcosa di solido. Qualcuno decise di restarmi fedele nella pazzia, volle concedermi fiducia, e per rispetto a loro mi ripromisi di affrontare un nuovo eventuale incontro con te tenendo conto del ritegno che devo a loro e a me stesso: l’indifferenza sarebbe stato il mio scudo.  
  
Ho mentito. Ancora oggi, non ho smesso di cercarti e di gridare tacitamente il tuo nome. In qualsiasi sua forma.  
  
Molto tempo fa, quando l’Altro ancora si struggeva per me, pensavo che questa situazione avesse quasi un che di epico. Da che mondo è mondo, una persona dall’anima pudica non va in giro ad urlare il suo dolore e le sue passioni. Ennesimo, stupido luogo comune: mi sarei rimangiato anche quello, ovviamente. In ogni caso mi sbagliavo: mi stavo solo crogiolando nell’autocommiserazione e in una serie di torture psicologiche messe su dalle mie stesse mani, come per punirmi. Quanto mi sono voluto male, e quanto ne ho arrecato agli altri volontariamente!  
E adesso manca poco che non mi ritrovi nuovamente solo. Mi reggo ancora in piedi, ma la stanchezza mi fa vacillare e il non scorgere la meta, perlomeno una piccola fiammella semicelata dietro un vetro opaco, mi rende sempre più disilluso. Ho toccato il fondo, ne sono risalito con le unghie e coi denti, ho ricevuto le più grandi soddisfazioni facendo valere il mio punto di vista… e adesso attendo di spegnermi, con la sola compagnia di chi vorrà restarmi vicino.  
La fiducia che Lui ripone in me va intaccandosi ogni giorno di più, ogni volta che oso aprire la bocca. L’Altro è sparito mesi fa, assicurandomi che si sarebbe rifatto vivo quando possibile e che mi amava come sempre: sapevo fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita così, nel reciproco disinteresse, anche se, lo ammetto, speravo in un più emozionante addio lacrimoso. La sola persona che io abbia mai conosciuto capace di far leva sui propri mali senza compiacersene è andata via tanto tempo fa, e non ne ho più saputo niente. Degli altri, i migliori che ho incontrato sulla mia strada, attendo senza più avere effettiva fede il ritorno. Ho perdonato quando tutti erano convinti che non ne sarei mai stato capace, ma forse solo per egoismo: non posso fare a meno di quel poco che ancora mi arreca piacere, anche se so che ne sentirò una struggente mancanza quando sarò consapevole di non possederlo più _totalmente ed esclusivamente_.  
  
… Ma avrò sempre parole adatte per chi vorrà ascoltarmi…  
  
Verso l’acqua bollente sul filtro, che immediatamente sale a galla gonfiandosi del liquido: sorrido, vedendola diventare nera. Osservo piccole colonne di fumo filiforme salire verso l’alto, intrecciandosi garbatamente tra loro. Non avevo mai osservato con attenzione il vapore, e adesso lo trovo piuttosto carino, quasi affascinante a modo suo.  
Riconosco subito il suono dei suoi passi che scendono le scale, ma non alzo la testa quando mia madre apre la porta.  
  
~ Owari ~

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Original ha partecipato al [Concorso indetto dall'EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/concorsi/concorso20.htm) avente come argomento Slash e Yaoi.


End file.
